1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium discharge device for discharging a medium, such as a recording medium after printing, outside an apparatus, and an image forming apparatus including the medium discharge device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, and a scanner, includes a conveying path on which recording media are conveyed, discharge rollers for discharging the recording media outside the image forming apparatus, and a stacker on which the discharged recording media are stacked (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-93648).
As the number of recording media stackable on the stacker increases, the distance from the discharge rollers to the stacker increases, and the possibility of improper stacking due to sagging of the leading edge of the recording medium during discharge increases.